Starting Over
by WiltedLily
Summary: Set in an AU from BTMYWP. Dan hasn't seen anybody in almost 6 years. One day, he runs into Danny. What will happen?


Disclaimer!

Danny Phantom and all related characters (C) Butch Hartman

Daniel and Johnny Pierce, Victoria and Josh Manson (C) me

Song-Starting over by Saliva

* * *

"You need to change!"

"Stop acting like a child!"

"I can't believe you!"

"Pull yourself together!"

"It's all over!"

"Get over it!"

"I'll never forgive you for this!"

"Nothing will ever be the same…"

_Someday soon,_

_I'm gonna pull myself together,_

I stared at the man a few feet away. Something about him seemed extremely familiar. I watched as a little girl, no more than five, ran up to him and hugged his leg. He smiled down at her as a woman walked up to him with a baby in her arms. He picked the girl up and hugged the woman.

"Where should we go next?" She asked the little girl. The raven haired girl looked around and pointed at the ice-cream shop I was sitting outside. "But it's so cold." Her mother stated. The girl pouted.

"It's ok." The man smiled. "We'll get some ice-cream." Why did his voice sound so familiar? The woman nodded, smiling.

I stood up, sighing. Seeing such a happy family brought back memories of my childhood. When I had parents, when I had friends, when I had _someone._

They were standing beside my table now. The woman holding the girls hand as she tried to choose a flavour.

"Dan?" I looked up to see the man standing in front of me.

"Do I know you?" I asked nervously. He smirked. Why do I feel like I know this man?

"I must have you mistaken for someone else." He sighed. "I'm sorry." He turned to walk away.

"My name is Dan." I said. He looked back at me.

"Pierce?" I nodded. "It's me." He said turning back. "Danny." My eyes widened and my mouth fell open. Danny? It's been years since I've seen him.

"Oh. Wow. Long time, no see." I said, trying to remain calm.

"Yea." He said, shoving his hands into his pockets.

_Win or lose,_

_I'm starting over again.._

"How have you been?" He asked as we walked away from the ice-cream shop. The woman, who turned out to be Sam, and the two children were headed towards a restaurant.

"Ok." I said quietly. "Your kids are cute." He smiled.

"Thanks."

"How's Tuck?" I asked, trying to avoid any awkward topics.

"He's good. He married Valerie, and they have a little boy."

"That's great." I said, forcing a smile.

"How about you?" He asked as we stopped at a crosswalk. "Do you have anybody?" I shook my head. "How are your parents?"

"Dead." I muttered, crossing the road as the light changed.

_Start this day,_

_Like any other day,_

_Fold my hands,_

_As I begin to pray,_

"I asked Johnny about you the other day." He said as we sat in the coffee shop. I nodded. "He said he hasn't seen you in almost 6 years." I nodded again. "He and Jazz are worried about you."

"I haven't seen anyone in 6 years." I said taking a sip of my hot cocoa. "What's the point?"

"Hey." He scolded. "They love you Dan."

"No. They don't." I said softly. "They can't."

_Sometimes we,_

_Gotta throw the past aside,_

_Come what may,_

"Why can't they?" He asked. I looked out the window at the people walking by. They all looked so happy. It was sickening.

"No one can. Not after the accident."

"What accident?"

"Didn't they tell you?" He shook his head. "I'm the reason my parents are dead." He stared at me surprised.

"I'm sure that isn't true."

"But it is." I whispered looking down at the table. "If it wasn't for me screwing up, they'd still be here." Tears welled up in my eyes and I wiped them away with my sleeve.

_I'm gonna open up my eyes,_

_To all my broken feelings,_

_Its the only road I've known,_

_I just wanna say to you.._

We walked out of the coffee shop. Sam had just texted him saying that she was going to Jazz's and that she'd be home later. So that meant more time for me to spend with him.

"I have no one." I whispered. "Johnny hates me because of what happened, Jazz refused to look me in the eye the last few times I saw them, Tucker and Sam haven't spoken to me since we graduated." I heard him sigh. "And I haven't seen you since… well… that day." He nodded. "No one has been able to replace you." I whispered. A lone tear slid down my cheek. I closed my eyes to keep any more from escaping. "At least you have Sam…"

"But she isn't you." He whispered.

_Maybe I won't feel the pain,_

_When you leave me one day,_

_Maybe it won't be too late,_

_When you need me someday,_

_Someone take me away from the one who betrays,_

_Things won't ever be the same,_

_I'm starting over.._

I sat down on the couch and looked around the living room as he walked into the kitchen. There were pictures everywhere. Of everyone. Everyone but me. I looked up as he walked back in with 2 cans of soda. He handed one to me as he sat beside me. I ushered a small thank you as I opened it, taking a quick sip before laying it on the coffee table.

"How are your parents?" I asked. The memories of what happened flooding back. It had been years since I thought about it.

"They're ok." He smiled. "They still feel bad." I nodded. Of course they would. They almost killed me. Kind of ironic, if you think about it. They dissected me because they thought I was a ghost, and now I am. I wonder how he hasn't noticed yet…

"Well, if you see them again, tell them I forgive them." He nodded.

"I still haven't." He muttered.

_In days gone by, I was hiding from myself,_

_In all those lies, and the truth was hard to tell,_

He showed me around the house. It was nice. Much bigger than the small apartment I was 'renting'.

"Are you ok?" He asked. I looked up to see him standing there, a worried look on his face. I nodded.

"I'm fine." I said, forcing a smile.

"Ok." He said as we sat back on the couch. "What happened to your parents?"

"Someone forget to change the ecto-filtrater." He nodded. "The entire house blew up. There was nothing left."

"Do you know who forgot?" I nodded. "Who was it?" I looked into his eyes. They were full of sympathy, and something else. Something much stronger than sympathy. Pity.

_But I will try, to turn my life around,_

_I'll close my eyes so I can finally see.._

"It was me." I whispered. His eyes widened.

"You…" I nodded and stood up.

"I should probably head home."

"Oh. Ok." He stood up and followed me to the door.

"It was nice seeing you again." I said opening the door.

"You too." I smiled and walked out the door, hearing it click behind me.

'Why didn't you tell him?' My mind screamed at me. I shook the thoughts away. Why should I make him feel bad? He's happy with Sam. He doesn't need me.

_The road to all my broken feelings,_

_It's the only one I've known,_

_I just wanna say to you…_

* * *

I looked up as Sam walked in. Victoria ran over to me and wrapped her arms around my leg.

"Hey." Sam smiled as she put Josh in his swing.

"Hey." I said as I picked up Victoria.

"How's Dan?" she asked.

"He's good." She gave me a look.

"That's not what Jazz told me." I sighed. "She said no ones seen him in 6 years. 6 years Danny! What the hell is going on?"

"He blames himself for his parents death." I whispered as she sat on the couch beside me. "He has absolutely no one Sam. He's all alone."

"Then maybe you should have told him."

"He thinks we're married." She chuckled.

"Oh really now?" I nodded. "Why didn't you tell him we weren't?" I shrugged. She got up as Josh started crying and handed him a bottle.

"He forgives them." I said. She turned to me. "My parents. He forgives them."

"Really?" I nodded. "Do you?"

"I'm not sure." I muttered. "I do feel bad for hating them all these years. But I still can't believe they did that." She nodded.

"It's alright." she said laying a hand in my shoulder. "You can forgive them whenever you're ready."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"Everything Sam. Letting me stay here. Helping me with my problems." She smiled.

"It's nothing Danny. You're my best friend. I love you. And the kids love you." Victoria hugged me tightly. I smiled at her.

"Still. I don't know how to show you how grateful I am."

"You don't need to. I know you are Danny. You help me take care of the kids."

"I know."

"Go find him Danny." She said. "And do what you've been telling me you'd do for years. Before it's too late." I looked up at her. She was write. I'd been waiting for years to see him again. And I may never get an opportunity like this again.

I stood up, put Victoria on the couch and walked over to the door.

"I'll be back in a few hours." I said as I rushed out the door.

_Maybe I won't feel the pain,_

_When you leave me one day,_

_Maybe it won't be too late,_

_When you need me someday,_

I ran down the road. Why didn't I ask him where he lives? I might not even find him.

I stopped at the crosswalk as the light changed. I tried to catch my breath as I thought about where he could possibly be. I sighed when the light changed again and continued to run.

I collapsed onto a bench after running for what seemed like hours.

"I'm never going to find him." I muttered.

"Find who?" I looked up to see Dan standing there. "You ok?" He asked sitting beside me. "You look like you've been running for hours." I chuckled.

"Seems like it." I said.

"Why?" He asked. "Who were you looking for?" I smiled slightly.

"No one really." I said. "Just someone that means the world to me." He looked at me confused.

"I thought Sam was home." I shook my head, laughing. "She's not home? But I saw her walk-" I grabbed his shoulders and kissed him roughly.

_Someone take me away from the one who betrays,_

_Things won't ever be the same.._

When I pulled away, he looked at me surprised.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"I missed you." I whispered.

"But… What about Sam?" He asked nervously.

"She's my best friend. Nothing more. Those kids aren't mine." He smiled and hugged me.

"I missed you too." He whispered.

_You were my heart,_

_You were my soul,_

_You were my breath,_

_Til I grow old,_

Dan and I walked around the park for a few hours before heading back to Sam's.

"Dan!" She said when she saw him. She pulled him in for a hug.

"Hey Sam." He smiled. "You look great."

"Thanks. You, on the other hand, don't." She chuckled. He nodded.

"Kinda happens when you live in an abandoned apartment with no water or electricity." We both stared at him surprised.

"Why would you live in such a place?" She asked.

"I have no where else to go. I can't get a job, and I haven't seen anyone in years." Sam looked at me, her eyes full of sympathy. I knew exactly what she was thinking.

"You can stay here." she said. He looked at her surprised.

"I wouldn't want to intrude…"

"Nonsense!" she said. "We have tons of room. Don't we Danny?" I nodded.

"Of course there's room." He smiled.

"Thanks."

_You were my blood,_

_You were my bones,_

_How could you ever leave me alone,_

I woke up to someone crying. 'What the hell? That doesn't sound like Josh.' I got up and walked down the stairs. The light outside the kitchen was on. I walked over and opened the door. Before me stood a ghost.

"Who are you?" I asked, changing into Phantom. The ghost turned around. It had tears running down its cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry." It muttered. Hold up. I know that voice.

"Dan?" I asked. He looked up at me. "Is that you?" He nodded. "When the hell…?"

"I… The accident… I was right beside the filtrater when it happened. I was knocked out… And when I woke up… I looked like this." I walked over and pulled him close.

"It's ok." I whispered, his heading resting against my chest. "I'm here now." he nodded but pulled away. The look in his eyes was pure anger. "Dan?" I asked carefully, his eyes a deep shade of red. I reached out to grab his arm but he backed away.

"Don't." He snapped. "You betrayed me." He said as he floated of the ground. "You promised that you'd always be there! But you weren't! You left me to die!" I looked down. He wasn't wrong.

"I know." I said quietly. "And I'm sorry." He covered his ears and glared at me.

"No. No you aren't. No one is. You all hate me!"

_Maybe I wont feel the pain,_

_When you leave me one day,_

_Maybe it wont be too late,_

_When you need me someday,_

_Someone take me away from the one who betrays,_

_Things wont ever be the same.._

_I just wanna say to you…_

I floated up to him and stared at him.

"Shit happens." I said. "People make mistakes. It's what makes us human." I said. He scoffed.

"I haven't been human in years! Johnny and Jazz hate me because of what I am! Everyone hates me!"

"That's not true!" I yelled. "They love you! They always have. Sam and Tucker love you! Even after all these years!" I felt tears roll down my cheeks. "I love you! I never stopped!" He stared at me. The anger faded from his eyes, and they changed to chestnut brown. "I lied." I said. "When I left. I was tired of seeing you get hurt because of me. And the only way to make you stay away, was to tell you that I didn't love you anymore." He looked down at the ground. "I know things won't ever be the way they used to, and that we can't start where we left off, but I don't want to." I floated over to him. "I want to start over. I want to be there for you."

_Maybe I won't feel the pain,_

_When you leave me one day,_

_Maybe it won't be too late,_

_When you need me someday,_

"I promise." I whispered as he hugged me tightly. "I'll never leave you alone again. I don't care what you are."

"I love you." He whispered as we flew across the night sky. I plan to keep my promise this time.

_Someone take me away from the one who betrays,_

_Things won't ever be the same.. _


End file.
